


An obsession

by RedGap



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wilfred warfstache got away from killing ken his partner a family and markiplier you take on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my grammar hope you still enjoy.  
> Y/N your name  
> F/N friend name  
> F/C favourite colour or colour of hair eyes ect...

You traveled over from England and put on the Wilfred warfstache case being a good detective you should catch him in no time, its been three days now and you still cant make out how this case doesnt make any sence it written like a very bad joke luckily you'd seen the pictures other wise you'd think the American police are trying to play a prank on you. You sign rubbing your eyes "where the hell is this joke" you said to yourself 'the joke' preferring to wilfred this guy really disgusted you from just reading up on him to the point your thinking of a monster with a pink mustache to humor yourself a bit.

Your mobile phone buzzers in your on your coffee table in your hotel room you pick it up it was just your friend/partner asking how your doing you do the usual sarcastically texting back putting your phone down knowing your partner would now leave you alone to think. The phone buzzed again you picking it up again you check expecting it to be your partner winding you up because this is the first case you've struggled on but it wasnt it was a unknown number 'are you enjoying your game of hide and seek ;)'

It read you stare at your phone confused is this the killer how did he get your number? You thought and you couldnt even text back the phone buzzed again 'yes it me I know what your thinking I never exspected a pretty little thing like you casing after me' he added you looked around thinking barsted watching me deciding to test out you where right noone should know your on the case yet expect main officers and government "coward, where are you your game is over I'm Serouis" you said out loud your phone buzzed a few seconds after you said it.

'That really hurt my feelings your no fun' he replied you roll your eyes "this is the only time I'm defenceless and you still wont show yourself tsk.. some killer" you yawned actually quite tried you weren't defenceless your just hoping the asshole stupid enough to believe your not 'the pistol in the right corner of your bra tells me other wise dont worry we'll meet for sure but your tried you should sleep' he replied you shived a little at the thought of sleeping now picking up your walkie talkie you where given stopping to think about back up they mite think your parnoid but you couldn't risk it.

You call threw a officer telling them your situation they understood ordering two detectives to watch now you just had to wait 5 minutes till they get there 'wise decision' wilfred Replied you keep yourself busy you put on your music loud taiing your favourite book youre not going to let him bother you your to professional. the detectives finely show up and you get some sleep. The next day you decided to go out get some coffee to clear your head while the FBI search for camaras in your room walk in a cafe sitting down everyone looked shady to you a waitor took your order of your coffee and a bacon sandwich when it came you did the usual taking down notes about that you know about wilfred so far you had a idea about to write it down when, 

A man in a grey coat knocked over your coffee spilling it all over you luckily you where wearing a kinda silck like suite and it didnt touch you skin but damn you where having a worst enough day with this you are now pissed "fuck!" Is the first word that comes out of your mouth without thinking, the man stopped Chuckling a little "what no apology asshole" you hissed looking up at him trying to see his face while wiping yourself off with nakens he sat down on a chair at your table "im very sorry" he answered you. Your quite surprised by how smooth his voice is you Exspected a husky old man "ok be more careful where your going" you said finely getting the last of it you can off luckily noone else noticed just what happened "need any help with getting out of that suite"he ask you quickly look up at him now you can only see his eyes and can tell he smirking you glare at him "sir if you speak to me like a again I'll get you charged for sexual asult" you said

He laughed "add it to my case maybe that will help you I heard your the best stalking are we detective" he responded you froze finely realising wilfred the guy your looking for right in front of you before you could react "did you say goodbye to the people around you because if you call back up or do anything rash someone mite shoot all these poor people" he threatened with a smirk you could now see his face and was pretty surprised how good looking this joke was but that was soon forgotten with your panic for the innocent people around you who aint aware . "What do you want? Just dont hurt noone or I swear I will shoot you with no hesitation" you respond calmly he still got a creepy smirk on his face put his hand on the table "whats a sweet attractive young women like you doing casing me?" he teased like this was all I game to him you glare at him but couldn't help but blush at his complement.

"If your trying to win me over with flattery it aint working just tell me what intentions do you have to take a risk to talk to me" you question he leans over the table to you causes you to freeze not knowing what he about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking long to update I'm updating on the next chapter :)


End file.
